Eyes Meet
by secretkeeper127
Summary: Ocean blue eyes met emerald ones. They both knew that they had fallen in love. Takes place in 2x06.
1. Eyes Meet

_Eyes Meet_

Amy walked around after the call with Karma, looking for Shane. She didn't know where he went and didn't want to be left alone. There was a push on her shoulder then she was on the ground, flat on her back, with a weight on top of her. Looking up, ocean blue eyes met emerald ones. That moment both knew that they had fallen in love. The noise of the people and the music faded and suddenly it was just them.

After a few minutes the girl responded and stood up. She held her hand out for Amy to take. Amy grabbed it and hauled herself up.

"I'm so sorry! I was so distracted that I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" The mysterious girl asked. She was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt, under it a black top that cut off at the top of her stomach, and high waisted black jeans.

"Uhh… yeah i'm okay. I'm Amy by the way," She stuck her hand out for the other girl to shake.

"I'm Lauren," She shook Amy's hand with a smirk, amused by how the girl got nervous around her. They stood there staring at each other before four girls came and dragged Lauren away from her. Amy stood there watching as the girl disappeared into the crowd.

Shane was suddenly in front of her, having appeared out of nowhere. "Come on girl, the group I told you is about to perform." He pulled her toward where Lauren was waiting and then disappeared again. If Amy was honest, she wasn't really listening to shane when he told her about the group.

The lights dimmed and five girls walked on the stage. You couldn't see their faces because it was too dark. Music started playing and the lights blasted back on. A beautiful voice flowed through the speakers.

_The right stuff_

_First time was a great time_

_second time was a blast_

_third time I fell in love _

_now I hope it lasts_

Amy kept her head down and stared at her drink until she heard that voice. Her mouth opened wide in surprised when she saw who it was. '_It's her! The girl I ran into.'_ When Lauren sang the third line she looked over at Amy and winked.

Amy's P.O.V.

I can't believe it's her! After the song was over I wandered over to the back where there weren't many people. I looked over the crowd searching for anyone that seemed familiar. suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder that made me jump and almost spill my drink. I turned, about to yell at the moron that almost made me have a heart attack. Instead my eyes met the same emerald ones from earlier. I almost got lost in them for the third time when I heard a giggle. It was so adorable that I had to smile.

"Hi," She said shyly. Again adorable.

"Hey," I said back with a smile. "You have an amazing voice. I was surprised when i found out that was you." She blushed. We stood there talking and just getting to know each other. I found out that her name is Lauren Jauregui, she is 18, two years older than me, and that she is in a girl group called Fifth Harmony. I felt happy when I was talking to her and totally forgot about karma and everyone else. I wasn't nervous like I usually was. I was so confident that I decided to ask her out. "Would you like to go out this weekend?" I anxiously waited for an answer.

"I would love to," She responded with a blush.

"Great, it's a date. No wait- not a date, I mean unless you want to that is. But if you don't thats-" I was stopped by lips on my cheek then a whisper in my ear.

"It's a date!" After that we exchanged numbers and she left to go join her friends before they left. I sat staring into space when realization finally hit me. I have a Date!

No P.O.V.

The rest of the girls from the group stood off to the side and watched as Lauren walked off eagerly to go find someone.

"Where is she going?" asked Ally. Everyone shrugged.

"Maybe we should follow her." Dinah J. suggested. Everyone nodded and started to walk the same way they saw Lauren go. They spotted her walking up to a blonde girl. Staying back a few feet where they could hear and see everything, they watched. They watched as Lauren Tapped the blonde girl on the shoulder and giggle at her reaction. They soon figured out that this was the girl they pulled Lauren away from earlier.

"What's going on?" Camila asked Ally who was at the front of the group and could hear everything.

"I think they're flirting. The girl said that Lauren has an amazing voice and Lauren blushed." They stood watching at the two girls continued to talk. After a few minutes they heard Ally gasp.

"What? What just happened?" Normani questioned.

"She just asked Lauren out. and Lauren agreed." they all stood there shocked. They didn't know Lauren was gay. They watched as she kissed the girls cheek and walked toward them. They tried to act as casual as possible but it wasn't, well, possible.

"Gig's up guys. I know you were watching and you probably have questions." Everyone jumped when Lauren started talking.

"Who was that girl?" Asked Normani.

"Her name is Amy." She responded.

"What happened?" Camila asked.

"We talked and then she asked me out on a date." She blushed as she said this.

"Why didn't you tell us you were gay?" Asked Ally. Lauren sighed, knowing that this was going to come up.

"I only found out recently and I wasn't ready to tell you guys yet." Everyone was silent for a minute before Dinah turned the tense mood into a more happy one.

"Our girls got a date!" She shouted. Everyone laughed at this and started to hug Lauren, proud that she had come out to them.

Lauren smiled, happy that they accepted her and excited for her date this weekend.


	2. Attachment

**Chapter 2**

Attachment

On the way home, Shane knew something happened to Amy. She was acting differently than earlier. Instead of being all mopey and broody, she was smiling and excited.

"Girl, what happened to you?" Shane asked.

"Nothing," was her response.

"Oh really, because you look like you just took ecstasy." He said in his usual sass.

"No I did not take ecstasy, unlike a certain someone," she denied thinking about Lauren who got driven home by theo after a meltdown in a closet. "But I might have met someone." She said while looking away, knowing that Shane would freak. And she was right.

"What?! You met someone? Was she cute? Did you ask her out?" he fired questions at her rapidly.

"Okay. Okay! Calm down. Yes I met someone. She is very cute. And we are going on a date this weekend," Amy responded with a shy grin. Shane continued on with his interrogation, wanting details.

"What's her name?"

"Lauren. You should know who she is because she is in that group that performed tonight." Shane was shocked by this.

"Are you serious!? You met THE Lauren with the sexy body and beautiful green eyes? How the hell did this happen?!" He exclaimed.

"Before you pulled me away to watch the performance we literally ran into each other. She fell on top of me and next thing I know i'm looking into her gorgeous emerald eyes. We talked for a minute until her friends pulled her away. I didn't know she was in that group until I heard her beautiful voice." Amy ended in a trance. She couldn't get her mind off the girl that had her captivated

"Oooh, someone's got it bad."

**Time skip**

Later that night, Amy sat on her laptop, **(don't know if she has one), **watching video's of Fifth Harmony performances and interviews. She fell asleep with a video still playing and a smile on her face.

**The Next Day**

Amy had been texting Lauren all day. She was just about to respond when Karma came in.

"What's got you all smiley?" Karma asked. Amy jumped, having not seen or heard her friend come in.

"Nothing," Amy said. Karma didn't push because she knew Amy would tell her eventually.

"Okay, then tell me everything that happened last night." Amy knew her friend was going to find out sooner or later so she decided to tell her. Before she started talking she texted Lauren that she had to go.

"Well, we went to this underground club that was really cool. They had a great group perform. Lauren might have taken Ecstasy at one point and had a major freak out. Which was hilarious. And I might have met someone and have a date with them this weekend." Amy rushed out the last part then waited for her friends reaction. She didn't know what to expect but it certainly was this.

"Really? What is she like?" Karma asked calmly. The total opposite of Shane's reaction.

"She's in a girl group and she's funny, cute, and sweet." Amy started to get that dopey smile on her face and Karma knew this girl was the reason her best friend was acting like this. They talked for a little longer before Karma had to go home. Amy decided to walk her friend home before taking a walk around town.

**Meanwhile**

Lauren was laying on the couch in the tour bus. She had the biggest smile on her face after receiving a text from Amy.

"Maybe you shouldn't get so attached to her." That wiped the smile off her face.

"What? Why?" She looked over to the girls, who had gathered in front of the couch.

"We are leaving in a few days and we don't want to see you heart broken. That would be like hitting us with a sledgehammer **(Get It?)**." Dinah told her. They all nodded, concerned for their friend. Lauren sat quietly for a few minutes, staring at her phone.

"I think it's too late. I'm already attached." Not waiting for their response, Lauren got up and walked off the bus. She needed air so she decided to take a walk around the town. Tears were clouding her vision so she didn't see someone in front of her. They both continued walking, oblivious to the fact that they were about to collide. Lauren bumped into the person then waited for the impact with the concrete. It never came. Instead she felt herself collide with a soft body.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Recognizing the voice, the tears started to fall. "Hey, what's wrong?" Amy asked in a soft voice. There was no response. "Why don't I take you back to my place and you can tell me what happened. How does that sound?" When Lauren nodded, Amy put her arm around her and she snuggled into the girls side. They stayed like this throughout the whole walk to Amy's house. When they arrived they went straight to Amy's room, not bothering to stop and take to Amy's mom. Amy let go of Lauren when they reached the doorway. Climbing onto her bed, Amy looked over at Lauren, who was still standing in the doorway. She leaned back against the headboard and patted the space next to her. Lauren hesitated before giving in and climbing on the bed. She snuggled into Amy's left side and sighed. Amy ran her hand through Lauren's hair,

"It's just… my friends told me not to get too attached to you because we leave in a few days. But I think i'm already attached to you. I mean, we only just met but it feels like I've known you for years. It's easy to be with you and just talk. We haven't even been on a date yet and we're cuddling on your bed." The tears started again. She expected Amy to respond but she didn't. Instead, Amy pulled her closer and kissed her on the temple. They laid there for awhile before Lauren left. That night Lauren fell asleep happier than she was earlier.

**Sorry this took me so long, i haven't had time to type anything. Let me know what you think. Please comment!**


	3. The Date

**Chapter 3**

The Date

It was Sunday afternoon and Lauren was freaking out. Her date with Amy was tonight. She had no idea what to wear or how to act. Just the typical girl freak out. She didn't notice the girls walking toward her.

"What's up, girl? Why are you freaking?" Dinah asked.

"My date with Amy is in a few hours and I don't know what to do. What do I wear? How do I act? What do I say? What if she doesn't like-" She was cut off by Ally.

"Laur, you have to calm down. She is going to love you. We will help you pick out something to wear and then the rest will come naturally, okay? There is no need to panic." Lauren smiled at the girls. She couldn't believe these girls were her friends.

"Thanks guys. I don't know why I started to panic. Amy's probably not worrying."

**At Amy's House**

Lauren couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"Shane! You have to help me! I don't know what to wear. And what if she doesn't like me? What if after tonight she wants to leave because it was so bad. What if-" she was interrupted by a hand being put over her mouth.

"Aimes, you will be fine. We are here to help you with your outfit. You just need to take a deep breath and calm down. After tonight she is going to love you." Karma told her. Amy was surprised that she was even here, having thought she was going out with Liam tonight. But Amy was relieved she was here. She needed her best friend tonight. Amy nodded.

**Time Skip**

There was a knock on the tour bus door. They all knew who it was. Camila went to answer the door. There was Amy, looking nervous with a small bouquet of red roses.

"Hi, you must be Amy, right?" Camila asked.

"Yes, and you must be Camila. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand for Camila to shake but was instead pulled into a hug.

"Sorry. I'm a hugger," She apologised. She then leaned back into the bus, "Lauren your date is here!" Before she even finished her sentence the rest of the girls, minus Lauren, had joined them outside the bus. While they waited for Lauren they did all their introductions. Suddenly the door opened again and out stepped Lauren. Amy felt her mouth drop open.

"Wow. You look beautiful." This caused Lauren to blush. Amy stepped forward and gave Lauren the roses then kissed her cheek. The girls watched this exchange, happy that their friend found someone who treats her right. Afterwards Lauren asked one of the girls to put the flowers in a vase and grabbed the hand that Amy held out to her. They walked over to Amy's car, which she borrowed from her mom. She opened the passenger door for Lauren then closed it after she got in. And who said chivalry was dead.

**After Date**

Amy took them both to a little Italian restaurant in town. They talked and laughed all night, forgetting about the rest of the world. Amy was now walking Lauren to the tour bus doors having parked further away so they can spend more time together.

"I had a great time tonight." Lauren said as she leaned her back against the bus.

"So did I. I hope we can do this again." They stared at each other. Slowly, they both leaned in. As their lips touched, fireworks exploded behind their eyelids. Lauren's hands moved to Amy's face while Amy's moved to Lauren's hips. As they broke apart for air, they leaned their foreheads together.

"Wow," Lauren said, her eyes still closed. They stayed like this for a while, not wanting the moment to be over. Suddenly they hear something from inside the bus.

"Awe!" They pull apart and look over to the window. They look just in time to see the four girls before they pull their heads away and try to hide. Laughing, they look back at each other.

"I should go." Lauren said. Amy watched Lauren enter the bus before walking to her car. She couldn't believe they kissed. It was different than when she kissed Karma. A good difference. Her smile was wiped of her face when she realized Lauren would be leaving in two days. On Tuesday, she would be leaving and Amy didn't know when or if she will see her again. When she got home she went straight to her room where Karma and Shane were waiting for her. The second she walked in they started firing questions at her.

"How was it?"

"What happened?"

"Did you kiss?" Amy interrupted them before they could ask anything else.

"It was great. We went to a restaurant and when I dropped her off we kissed." Amy said in a depressed tone.

"Then why do you look like that?" Shane asked.

"Because I realized she is leaving in two days."

"There will be other girls, you know." Karma stated, trying to cheer her up.

"I know but I really like Lauren." The rest of the night, Karma and Shane sat there and comforted their friend.

**Meanwhile**

Lauren entered the bus and shut the door behind her. She walked over to her bunk and laid down with a sigh. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was ambushed with questions. The peace didn't last very long before they came out of the back room.

"How was it?"

"Where did you go?"

"Was she a good kisser?"

"Okay. Okay. Okay!" That got everyone to be quiet. "It was amazing. She took me too this Italian restaurant. And yes, she is a good kisser." The girls squealed. Then Camila reminded her.

"I still think you shouldn't get attached. I mean, we leave in two days." The girls stopped their celebration and looked at Lauren.

"Can we not talk about it right now. I think I'm just going to go to bed." She proceeded to get her clothes and went into the bathroom. When she came out the girls weren't there. They must have went into the back room. Lauren laid down on her bunk. Ding! Her phone went off. Amy had texted her.

A: Would you like to have a lunch date with me tomorrow?

L: I would love too

A: Great! I will pick you up at one

L: What should i wear?

A: Anything casual

L: Okay, see you tomorrow!

A: Bye!

Lauren couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was eager to spend time with her before she had to leave.

**The Next Day**

Amy had school the next day but decided to skip the period before lunch. She had a free period after lunch too so there would be enough time for her plan. There was this spot that she had found that was secluded and no one knew about it. She was going to make them a picnic to take with them. She put the basket and blanket in the trunk of the car and went to the tour bus. She escorted Lauren to the car and opened the door for her.

"Such a gentlemen." Lauren joked. Once she entered the car, Amy shut the door behind her. They drove to their destination in silence. Not the awkward kind of silence, but a comfortable one. It doesn't take long to get to the spot. Amy opened Lauren's door for her before grabbing the basket from the back. Amy took Lauren's hand, guiding her through the bushes.

"Wow," Lauren was in awe of the place. "It's so beautiful here."

"Yeah, and i'm the only one who knows about this place." Amy took the blanket out of the basket and laid it out. They stayed there for hours, just talking and getting to know each other better. Amy missed the rest of her classes and Lauren missed practice with the girls. They didn't answer any calls and blocked out the rest of the world. They were cuddling on the blanket and the sun was starting to set when Amy asked her something.

"Lauren Jauregui, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Sorry that it took so long to update. School has been stressful and I had no time** **to type this. But I was sick so I finally had time. Thank you for waiting! **


End file.
